Mudds Story
by Dawnlark
Summary: (FanFiction with my own Oc's, still developing! Hope you enjoy!) Mudd has fallen in love with the evil Scourge. She has a run in with a rival clan and is taken hostage. Her relationship with Scourge and Bloodclan will be tested to the limits. It may not go the way she had ever imagined.


Mudd walked through the small pond and towards the other bank. Her fur drench with water and blood. Her enemy, chasing after her at her tail, struggling to get through the murky pond water, snarled her name in defiance. "You will never rule BloodClan, wolf, Never!" She yowled as she leaped out of the water and bolted towards a cliff. Wolf didn't know this part of the forest and had no idea that she was trying to lead him to his ever so needed death.

As Mudd braced herself for the lead to the other side of the gorge she heard Wolf behind her, grunting with each stride he took. His eyes were locked on Mud and was completely oblivious of his nearing doom.

"I promised that you would never be triumphant in your want for power, and i will never let up that oath, you will die today, Wolf!" Mudd yowled and right as she turned she leaped as high and far as she could, her paws high above the ground. She heard a sneer of surprise and anger as wolf tried to stop his running, the ground broke under him and he was flung over the side of the gorge. His paws splayed out in front of him, yowling a protest of his death. "Never!" She heard his last yowl as it was cut short.

She looked over at the other side of the gorge and noticed that she was still very far from land. Suddenly her bravery faded and she found herself letting out a terrified shriek as her front paws barely grasped the dirt. Her hind legs scraping the side of the gorge. The last thing she wanted was to fall down the gorge, survive and have to fight wolf till the death, that is if he survived the unsuspecting fall.

Right when she thought she lost her grip a white paw grasped hers as she began falling back. The cat's claws dug into Mudds, trying to get a good grip as the cat hauled her over the side.

"Scourge!" Mudd called out as she was dragged onto ground. She lay there for a moment before scrambling to her paws and pushing her muzzle into Scourges. She let out a purr of happiness even though scourge tried to pull away. "You saved me!" She mewed. Her life had been saved. But it was hard to believe that Scourge, of all cats, would be her hero. He cared only for himself, even if a cat from his clan were to fall into a gorge, he wouldn't be the first to run to the rescue.

"You just looked so worthless and helpless with your scrawny legs dangling over the side, mind you it was a funny sight to see but you looked so agonizingly frightened that i had to pull you over." Scourge growled and took a step back, "Even I could have made that leap, you are pathetic, Mudd."

Mudd stared at him with a bit of disappointment. "Yes, scourge, i know…" She mewed quietly and began to walk back towards BloodClan. "I killed Wolf…" She said over her shoulder, hoping that at least scourge would be happy about that. But he stayed silent and watched her go, mysteriously.

As Mudd walked through the gross city streets of twoleg place she felt her begin to ache. The fight with Wolf had left her exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep. She followed the scent of cats into an alley. Cats all around her looked hungry and scared, it really wasn't a place you wanted to sleep. But Scourge had plans for BloodClan, he was going to move them into the forest, where they would live happily with no shortage of food.

She curled around a red fire hydrant and began to close her eyes when she heard a cat approaching her. She lifted her head to see scourge! At first it seemed like he was going to be mad, his face was frozen into a block of ice and his eyes stared at her coldly. But as he got nearer his face began to look the slightest bit softer. He hesitated before bending his neck and giving her a lick on her muzzle. "You served the clan well, by killing wolf. But i was hoping to be the one to finish him." His voice was low and he was looked around making sure no cat saw him. Mudd was opening her mouth to reply but nothing as much as a sigh came out. Scourge gave her one last glance before walking away quickly.

"Ha!" Mudd laughed as she pinned a plump mouse to the ground and gave it one last bite on its neck. She remembered that clan cats used to bury their prey and come back for it later. So she did the same.

After her mouse she went for a magpie and then buried that too. She enjoyed hunting because it got her away from BloodClan and its horrible camp.

After scraping the last bit of dirt over the magpie a huge rabbit caught her eye. She got down into a low hunting crouch, making sure not to scare this huge prize away. It was as big as her! And it would surely feed her for half a moon. She balanced on her haunches and then sprang, grasping her claws onto the rabbits thick fur. But as her claws met its skin it kicked up and darted in the opposite direction. She noticed that this wasn't the first time a cat chased this rabbit, it had claw scars all over its side. But she would be the one to catch this rabbit, if it was the last piece of pray she caught.

She leaped after it and bowled through the thick undergrowth. Each stride she took was stronger and drew her closer to her future catch. Right as she was about to jump it veered to one side and took a sharp turn, leaving Mud sliding in the dust. But she wasn't going to give up. She quickly got up again and ran after the rabbit again. She let out a loud yowl as she clawed the rabbits back with her claws. It seemed shocked to feel claws because it thought it was far enough away. Right then Mud dug her claws in its skin and leaped, biting the back of its neck and snapping its spine. It fell to the ground with Mud on top of it with a small whimper.

"This is the greatest kill I have ever-" Mudd was cut off by the rustle of bushes behind and a strange smell of cats that was unfamiliar to her.

She looked behind her and stood over her kill, knowing it could be rogues looking for easy food. As she saw a white paw slip out of the bush her fur began to stand on end. It was a huge tom, with muscles that promised great fighting skills. He gave a low growl and with a flick of his tail a whole patrol of cats stepped out behind him. They weren't rogues. No, they smelled too clean and looked to skilled and well kempt. But Mudd couldn't tell where they came from. Rogues never traveled in groups, only clan cats do. That's when it dawned on her, these were the forest cats Scourge had said lived here. He had warned his cats not to travel into their land alone. Mudd had done just that, and worse caught fresh kill on their land too.

"Kittypet!" A large grey tom sneered behind the so looked leader, "Hunting our food! Kill her!" He yowled.

Mudd stood on her ground but saw their leader flick his tail to tell his cats to keep back. "If she were a kittypet, GrayClaw, she wouldn't have been able to catch that rabbit. But she isn't from a clan either. Where did you come from, and why are you stealing our prey!?" The large tom challenged her by taking a step forward and thrusting his face at hers.

"Stealing?" Mudd sneered. "I have been hunting my own claimed food on my territory! I chased it here and made my kill in this very spot," She sniffed around, "On the border of your land, it seems. You can't claim this fresh kill as your own when you don't have the skills to catch it yourself!" She yowled in defiance.

"Liar!" GrayClaw yowled again but his leader only stared at mudd in admiration.

"You are very brave, to challenge me." He said calmly. He glanced down at the rabbit and took a deep breath. "And you are right. This rabbit has gotten away from my clans paws many times…"

Mudd still stood her ground. He could be pulling a trick. She gave her chest a quick lick. "So are you letting me leave, with a kill that is rightfully mine?"

"Never!" GrayClaw leaped at Mudd but only to get knocked over by his leader. The gray warrior yowled furiously. "This is our prey!"

"We will let her go, and with not another word from you!" More calmly the leader turned to Mud and added. "Leave, now, before GrayClaw gets his way."

Mudd nodded and began to drag her prey back to her side of the territory. "Some Cat should follow her! She is a thief! Who is to say she won't turn back and hunt for more!" One of the other warriors piped up. A light brown she-cat with darker brown paws, muzzle and tail tip. Her blue eyes burned with hate.

"You are right, I will go with the Fox dung of a cat!" GrayClaw growled but his leader shook his head.

He took a step forward and began to follow Mudd. "I will make sure she travels safely to her clan, you go back." ThornStar ordered his patrol. Mudd saw the furious cats begin to protest but they obeyed and began to make their way back to their camp.

Mudd walked quickly, she didn't like the fact that an enemy leader was following her back to her clan's secret camp. She took a quick turn and began to head towards the twoleg place. ThornClaw gave a grunt of confusion. "I thought you said your clan was in the forest now."

"Guess i lied." Mudd replied bluntly. "This is far enough, you can go back to your patrol now, i'm far enough away that you won't need to follow me anymore." She stopped and dropped her prey on the ground. She saw the look on ThornClaws face, a look of disappointment because he thought he would find her clan's camp.

But he knew that she right, "Okay, but this was just a warning, if i find you on my territory ever again, you won't be going home in one piece." He was trying to be frightening, but to mudd, a bloodclan cat who has killed dogs twice her size, he seemed nothing but an annoying, angry kit.

She gave an upturned nod, as if pointing towards the way back to his camp. "Seems I should give you the same warning. This land isn't unclaimed anymore. We will kill any cat who dares venture here, and they _won't_ get away, in anyway amount of pieces." She saw a look of fear cross the leaders face for a second before turning and stalking away. Mudd waited to be sure he was gone, before retracing her paw steps and heading deeper into the dark forest.

Mudds POV

Scourge has lead the clan safely into the forest, for good this time. He said he had found a place in the woods that was perfect for a camp. RIght now we are just trying to get their.

"I hope Scourge knows where he is going… We can't travel this far. One of our elders had already died." A queen whispered to her mate. At first i was furious that she would question her leaders knowledge of the forest. But as i thought about it more, i realized she could be right. We had been traveling for almost a moon now. Our part of the forest was much larger than any of the other clans. It wouldn't be hard to get lost in this part of the woods.

I thrusted my way up to walk next to scourge. "Where are we going?" I looked up at him. He was a runt, smaller than the average cat. But i was a double runt, smaller than the average runt cat. I was the size of about an eighth moon old apprentice. He looked down at me and smiled, which i had never seen him do before.

"Don't worry, we are almost there." He mewed and to my surprise touched his side to mine. This was a sign of affection, but not just to anycat. I had seen male cats show this type of affection to their mates, but scourge wasn't my mate… or was he? Did he want to be?

I didn't move, because i like it. I like his affection. Which surprised me even more because i don't even let my mother lick my ear so much as rub against my side.

I felt scourge halt and did the same, then i turned to look in front of me. It was the most amazing thing i had ever seen. It was the size of a small lake or very large pond, and had underground caves, like in the ocean where fish would of lived. I felt my jaw drop and more cats began to do the same.

"This is our home! This is where we will live our days until the whole forest is ours! This camp has enough space for our clan to grow even larger! We will be the size of all five clan joined together! And The others, will coward in our presence!" He yowled and the rest of the clan did the same. After he directed the clan to where the fighters, hunters, queens, and learners dens were, the clan began to pour into the clearing via a tunnel that led the way. If cats were to just jump into the clearing, the would break their tails from the fall.

i walked into the clearing and took in its beauty. It was huge even with all of bloodclan swarming into its caves. I began to make my way to the hunters den when scourge leaped in front of me. "No, you don´t go to that one. Come with me." He mewed and then guided me to the middle cave, which was more of a pitch dark tunnel that led into a cavern, with claws that hung from the ceiling like spikes. It was a small cavern, but beautiful despite its size.

"But this is the leader's den, you are the leader, not me…" I mewed as i turned to him.

"This den is for the leader and his mate." He said bluntly, licking his paw.

"But I'm-" I was about to protest until i realized what he meant. "Oh…"

He smiled and then began to lead me to the back of the cave, to a small bed made of moss and twigs. He lay down and left a space for me to lay next to him. I curled up and lay my head on my paws. "Good Night." He mewed and licked my ear before falling asleep.

"It's time." Scourge yowled across the clearing, standing proud on the edge of the high stone. "WindClan will perish under our power! We will attack after the gathering when dusk comes. They won't see it coming." He looked down at some of the younger warriors. "No cat shall speak a word to any of the other clans. Or they will be killed, in battle. Shard, Talen, Ruby, Mudd, Tooth, and blood, We will leave at once. Take your apprentices, we will have a bigger patrol then any of the weaker forest clans."

A yowl of agreement broke out and the cats that he addressed began to make their way to the exit. Scourge leaped down beside me, gave me a harsh lick on my ear, as he always did and began to walk with me. His eyes were so determined, but it seemed like he wasn't telling me something. "Scourge, what is really happening?" I mewed.

He looked at me with a look I had never seen. Like he wasn't scourge anymore... "We are taking a larger patrol, and killing off all of the cats, at the gathering. Including, their leader."

I stopped in my tracks and looked behind me. More bloodClan cats were following us, some of them scourge hadn´t addressed, or at least not at the direct order. I gave a quick smile before beginning to walk with him again. Finally some real action! We would kill most of the cats at the gathering, while some of our other warriors made their way to windclan camp, after we were done we would go and join the attack on windclan. Jenious. I was beginning to wonder why we were going to forest cats stupid ritual in the first place.

We watched the gathering for a while and waited until the leaders began to speak. Scourge had already sent a patrol to WindClan camp, and ordered three cats to wait behind the great rock and attack while they weren't looking, including me. I hid in a bush closest to the leaders and listened as ThornStar, the leader who had caught me on their land, address the gathering. But right after he started speaking scourge and the rest of his patrol, still large, despite the eight cats missing, poured into the clearing with a loud yowl. The gathering went silent, only a few shocked yowls and hisses.

¨Scourge!¨ ThornClaw hissed. ¨What are you doing here?¨

Scourge just laughed. ¨Taking back what belongs to BloodClan!¨ With a sharp yowl he and the rest of bloodclan attacked and leaped on the nearest cat. I bolted towards the leaders and watched as Blood snagged a brown leader before she could leap and Talen pounce on another, the wind clan leader. I went straight for ThornStar. I rammed into his side and pushed him over the edge of the cliff. He hit the ground hard as i leaped on top of him. But he recovered quickly and delivered a sharp blow to the side of my face.

¨This is for the prey you accused me of stealing!¨ I yowled and bit down on his neck when i had the chance. He yowled and tried to pull away, but my teeth were stuck in some loose skin. He turned over and threw me into the ground.

¨Last i remember, I let you get away!¨ He snarled and went for my shoulder. He bit down And ripped a tuft of fur off of my shoulder. I yowled and saw a narrow attack on his belly. I kicked my unsheathed back legs up and dug into his belly. He let go of me and let out a painful yowl, and i saw another chance to knock him over. I bit into his side and smashed him into the ground, i cringed as i heard a loud pop, followed by a crack and he went still.

I purred in delight before turning and running into the chaos of BloodClan mixed with the forest clans. I attacked a small apprentice, whom was clawing at a recently resigned queen. He yowled as i swiped my paw under him and knocked him off his balance. I sniffed him and recognized windclan scent. ¨Better run home, we are coming for you.¨ I whispered in his ear before biting into his and ripping off a piece. He yowled and ran back towards the direction of his clan.

As i turned around my heart began to pound. It was hard to make out who it was but his fur was bloodied and matted. It was ThornStar. ¨But, You-¨

¨Oh, right, you don't understand the ways of StarClan do you!?¨ At the moment he leaped on me and pushed me to the ground, i felt a searing pain in my head before everything went black.

"We should kill her! She shouldn't be here!" A harsh voice hissed.

I was too busy trying to find a way out of the pit they put me in to figure out where i was, or who was talking about me. Last i remember i was fighting with BloodClan and then darkness, next thing i wake up and i'm in a deep pit.

"Oh, and look who is awake." The voice rasped again, and this time i saw who was talking. It was the brown she-cat who was with the patrol when they caught me with my prey.

"You!" I yowled and leaped as i high as i could. I scraped my paws on the rim of the pit and delivered a sharp blow to her face. She backed up and yowled in surprise. "What am I doing here?!"

"You took one of my lives, and you need to pay." ThornStar stepped into view. "But we have a plan. Your precious mate, Scourge, will come looking for his damsel in distress, he will bring a large patrol, most likely, and then we will ambush them. Once your mate is dead, and all your friends are too, we will go to your week, leaderless camp and kill them too. Then we will let you go, back to the filth filled streets where your flea ridden pelt belongs!" He growled, "And if we ever find you here, in the forest, we will take your life, and any other that is with you."

At first it made me scared, but that was just my cat instinct, Scourge will never come looking for me, he knows better. He knows that i will get out myself. And then he will come for me, and ThunderClan will pay. "You can try." I spat and dropped down to the bottom of the pit. "But you won't succeed."

I sat down and began to lick my paw, i wasn't worried, i had no reason to be. I listened as they laughed and walked away and then i looked up. _If i could only jump a little higher, i could escape, then i could kill off anyone who tried to stop me, and when i get back to scourge, i could tell them about ThunderClan's camp, and we could attack._

I curled up and got some rest. I guess i was a little scared. Because i don't know this camp, how will i know how to get out?

 **Chapter Two**

The Escape.

"Don't let her get away!" ThornStar yowled behind me as i leaped over an attacking cat. I dodged a couple of attacks and was about to spring on top of what looked like their high rock, before the Brown she-cat, i think she is the deputy bowled me over and tried to bite my neck. I batted at her head with both my paws before trying to slip out from under her, but as i was doing so she drew her claws down my back and leaped on top of me again. I yowled in frustration and but her muzzle, then swiped my tail under her back legs and knocked her off her balance. I then recoiled and smacked the side of her head to make her dizzy.

As i turned around to leap, GrayClaw rammed into my side, and almost pinned me down but i jumped over him and used him as a boost to jump on the highrock. ThornStar was making his way towards me but before he could attack i leaped again and landed on their barrier wall. "Try and catch me!" I yowled and leaped down onto ground on the other side.

"Finally!" I yowled as i ran towards twoleg place. I didn't want to go to our new camp because they might be following me, and i didn't want to lead them to my clan. I had the fence in sight when a new cat leaped out of nowhere and bit the back of my head. I fell to the ground and had the wind knocked out of me. "No!"

Then to my surprise, GrayClaw attacked the cat who attacked me. It let me escape and i heard the new cat say. "It's me, you idiot!"

I leaped on the fence and dodged into the cover of an ally way. They truly would be idiots if they tried to follow me into two leg territory. I heard the bicker amongst themselves before turning and leaving. "Maybe they don't even live in the forest, like she said." GrayClaw hissed before he was out of hearing range.

I waited for a while to be sure they had gone back. They were taking their pretty little time too. Finally they had left. I walked out into the open but not back into the forest. I decided to round a couple of twoleg building and take a different route back home. Just to make sure they weren't going to follow me. "Stupid Clan Cats, they think they know it all, don't they." I hissed as i leaped over a metal fence and back into the forest.

 _He is going to be so happy to see me! It's been moons from when we attacked the gathering. He probably misses me._ I thought as i made my way closer to the camp. I was playing it all out in my head, i would enter the camp, see Scourge talking to some other cat, and when he see's me, he would run and greet me, and tell me how much he missed me.

Finally i got to the camp. I peered down into the clearing, everything looked normal, but a bit more depressed than usual. I took a breath and then ran into the tunnel that lead to the clearing. As i burst out into the clearing, almost all the BloodClan cats stopped in their tracks, most of them looked like they couldn't be happier. But some had a worried look, like something terrible was going to happen, because i was back.

"Mudd!" An Orange and white she cat yowled my name and ran over to me.

"Mom!" I sighed and licked her shoulder. "Your belly is swollen!"

My mother, or Sun, just smiled even wider. "Yes! You are just in time to meet your new siblings, they are coming any day now!" She mewed happily.

"That is so amazing!" I laughed, but then turned to a more serious note. "Where is scourge, is he here?" I looked around the clearing but Sun used her tail to guide my tail to look at her.

"He is out on a… patrol, right now. Maybe you can talk to him later." I looked in her eyes, it was like she was trying to protect me from something. "For now, though, you can tell me what happened to you! I thought you were one of the ones who didn't make it!"

I smiled, "Well, no. I was captured by ThunderClan, but those stupid Clan cats don't know a single bit about BloodClan. I want to talk to scourge about their camp, I saw the whole interior and exterior! He will be so pleased!"

Sun just simply shook her head slightly. "Mudd-" But before she could say anything more, i heard scourge come into the clearing.

"Scourge!" I yowled and ran over to him. He looked at me like he was frightened. And i had never seen him scared ever before. "Scourge it's me! I survived, well escaped!"

"M-Mudd! I-" He stopped and then looked behind him at a she-cat name Shard. She just shook her head for some unknown reason. But when scourge looked at me, he was angry.

"What are doing here!? You think you can just walk up to your leader like you mean something!" He towered over me, i looked in his eyes, but all i saw was hatred and guilt. "Go back to your den, Fox dung!"

"But.. B-But scourge! I do mean something… I'm your mate… aren't i?" I shrank back, terrified.

"That was an order, Mudd!" He stared at me for awhile before stalking off. I did as he said and went to our den. What's gotten into him? I thought he would be so happy! But he treated me like a prisoner, i came back to escape from being a prisoner, but i just ran into another.

As i went over to our nest, it smelled of another cat. And white/tan tufts of fur were snagged in a branch. I sniffed the fur. And jumped back. "No… No!" I yowled and burst out of the den. I looked around the clearing and then saw the cat i was looking for. The white she-cat, with tan stripes. I thrust my way towards her and rammed into her shoulder. She fell on the ground, and i pinned her there. "What did you do?!" I screamed in her face.

"Mudd, I'm so- so sorry…" She whispered. I was so angry that i could kill her right then and there. I was about to bite her neck when scourge knocked me off her and yowled in my face.

"Don't touch my mate!" He yowled and towered over me.

My whiskers began to tremble, but i was trying not to cry. "Why didn't you come for me?! I loved you, scourge!" I screamed before turning and running out of the camp, i felt his gaze follow me. I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go back, but i didn't want to be in the same part of the forest with me.

I ran into the woods and then leaped up a very tall tree. I climbed about halfway up before stopping, because i couldn't contain my tears. I balance on a branch and looked down at my belly. It had been two moons that i had been in the ThunderClan camp. Of course Scourge wouldn't notice. I turned away and closed my eyes. I was stupid, for thinking scourge would care about me. Of course he would find a new mate if i was dead. But shard? My own sister? I let out a shaky sigh when i saw my mother sitting at the base of the tree. Her eyes were sympathetic and kind. I leaped down and leaned into her fur.

"It's, okay, you will be f-" She began but i couldn't hold it in anymore.

"No I'm not, mom! I'm pregnant!" I shook my head and thought again how stupid i was.

Sun was silent for awhile before letting out a soft laugh, "Well at least that makes two of us. Don't worry, mudd, caring for kits it easy! Or, a part of it is. I'll be there in the den with you, to help you with your kits, or _kit_. By the size of your belly now, you will probably only have one or two…"

I smiled, wiped my tears with my paw and looked up at her. "But, will you protect them from scourge? If he has kits with a cat other than his mates, he will kill them, he has done it before, mom!" All my worries came flooding back. "I- I think i need to leave bloodclan!"

"That's nonsense, Mudd, he won't touch you kits, or i'll know what to do with him!" She growled as if scourge was right behind me, mauling my kits. "He won't be able to have kits after i'm done with him!"

 **Chapter 2**

The arrival.

Sun has done a good job hiding my pregnancy from anyone who poses a threat to me, but i'm four moons pregnant, these kits will pop out of me any moment now! At least it isn't a big litter of kits, one or two, runt probably, sense scourge and i are. They are small, so it just makes my belly look fat and weird, which is okay, because i would much rather be fat than be torn to bits by my former mate.

Mother has had her kits, one moon after she told me how she would tear scourge apart if he hurt me. They are beautiful, one is a sandy colour, and the other two are white with orange stripes. She is reluctant to tell me who the father is, but i'm guessing either Witt, my dad, or Hawk, an orange and brown senior tom.

"How are the kits?" I mewed as i curled up in a soft spot in the nursery. I have been sleeping in the hunter's den because i don't want to seem pregnant. But i sometimes sneak in at night and watch suns kits, they are precious, and should be seen every minute of their life.

"Oh, they are just fine. I have found names, This one," She nodded towards the biggest orange one, "Is Tooth, because he doesn't care about being careful when feeding!" She laughed. I Purred with her.

"What are the others?" I mewed as i made myself comfortable.

"Whisper," She pointed at the tan one with her tail, "And Fall." Sun licked her kits one by one. "I always dreaded being pregnant with kits, but once they are out and in the world, they are the most precious thing you will ever have. I should know, i've done this three times, you know!"

I Nodded and looked at my belly. I couldn't wait to see my kits, even if they were scourges, i'd love them anyway…

I snuck into the nursery during the night, but not to watch suns kits. "Mom?" I whispered and nudged her side. She stirred and groaned softly but lifted her head to look at me.

"What?" She mewed calmly but then her eyes shot open wide. "Are they coming?!" She hissed.

"No, well, my belly hurts more than usual but… no, i'm fine." I hesitated."Mom… When they do come, and when scourge tries to hurt them, and if he does happen to hurt them, i'm leaving BloodClan. I don't feel safe here as it is... Scourge will be staring at me with look like he dreaded doing what he did, but i know when my kits come all his dread will evaporate into anger…"

Sun just slightly nodded. "I think it's better that you go now…" I was slightly shocked. But she continued. "If scourge never knows about the kits, and you are gone, your kits, you and your sister will be safe. I wanted to see you give birth to them, but it will be better this way… Just promise to visit me, when you can."

"You mean leave… now, this instant?!" I wailed.

"Yes, your kits are going to come within the next moon, and that will be the opportunity scourge will love, innocent kits, too weak to fight back. You need to leave now!" She rasped her tongue over my ear and then began to nudge me out of the nursery. "Find a safe place, out of this forest, into the forest cats territory if you have to. Just get away from here."

And that was that. I burst out of the nursery. The urgency in her voice made me even more scared. I glanced back before i left the clearing at scourges den. Shard, my sister, isn't residing in his den anymore. I don't think scourge has a mate. I noticed Shard staring at me from the hunters den, her tan pelt glowing silver in the moonlight. She took a step towards me, the concern in her eyes was heart breaking. I shook my head and she stopped walking. I mouth my apologies and goodbyes, and she did the same.

Then i turned and darted into the tunnel that lead up into the forest. I suddenly had more energy than i thought i could, with me being pregnant. But i wasn't afraid, not anymore. This was bound to happen, the sooner the better.

Sun burst through the treetops. I stared up at the light, it was sorta blinding but i hadn't realized that until i noticed i was laying in the middle of the forest, not on bloodClan territory, i didn't know where i was. I looked down at my belly, i was still pregnant, which was good, i guess.

I lifted myself up and peered around me. Then it hit me. It was ThunderClan's forest. I was happy but angry at the same time. Maybe they would have a bit of compassion because i was about to have kits, or they would kill me on the spot, take my kits and raise them as their own, to kill their own Birth Clan. I shook the thought and began to walk towards their camp. They would find me sooner or later if i stayed in the forest, better just get my fait over with.

The forest seemed so peaceful, so calm, not like BloodClan. It would be a good place to raise kits here, but i didn't want them to be soft hearted, i wanted them to be able to kill without hesitation when the time came.

The forest cat's scent began to grow stronger, and i felt my belly turn. What if they too were to hurt my kits? I walked more slowly now. Everything was so confusing now, so scary and like i had no place to go. I spotted the camp, it looked nice and neat from the outside.

There weren't any cats on the outside, so that would be good, i Guess. I walked towards their entrance and slowly, and painfully because my belly was more swollen than usual, slipped through. Unlike BloodClan, ThunderClan's cat's detected me immediately. The Deputy was the first to attack, but as she was leaping she must have noticed my pregnancy, acceptance of death, and non hostile eyes, because she veered to the side and landed off to my left.

Other cats yowled and hissed at me, but others were more curious than angry, the elders looked concerned and so did some of the queens that were peering out of the nursery. I let my tail droop down and narrowed my eyes. I was exhausted, because the day was scorching hot.

ThornStar made his way through the crowd and stood over me. "Look who decided to come back," He lifted his head and looked around with amusement, "Little miss 'Scourge will always protect me!'" He looked back down at me as some of the cats yowled in laughter, but most just wondered if their leader would kill a pregnant loner. But i don't think he realized that i was pregnant. He was too worked up in his final victory of power over me.

I closed my eyes and looked at the ground as he looked me up and down. I heard a bewildered sigh as he realized my unsuspecting package.

"What happened?" He mewed at last.

"Why would i tell you anything?" I snapped.

"You are going to tell me because an exhausted pregnant queen just waltz into my camp, a future mother who seems like she doesn't mind being killed right here and now!" He growled and leaned in closer to my face.

"Because i don't mind! I would be fine with dying right here!" I yowled and heard some shocked gasps. "I'm not welcome in my clan anymore, ever since i escaped you and returned, back from the dead, to my unloving _mate_. I came here because i would rather be killed by some cat i don't know, instead of one i love."

ThornStar was silent. As if he was happy in a way, but bewildered still. "You are welcome here. But only if you live by the way of StarClan and the warrior code." He looks down at me. "This also means that you will have to give up your BloodClan name, for it no longer stands as a noble name of a noble cat." Some of the others warriors there yowled in disagreement but still, most of them were silent.

"Do i even have a choice, ThornStar?" I growled. I then nodded, eagerly, i felt as if this was suppose the happen. "But what will be my name then, l-leader?" I stuttered a little bit, but GrayClaw yowled from somewhere in the crowd.

"She is a spy! She was sent here to kill us all! We need to kill her!" He wailed, like a frightened kit.

"StarClan know that no cat, not even BloodClan, would send a pregnant queen, about to give birth in one day, to kill us, GrayClaw. She wouldn't have the strength. And when she did she would have kits to care for afterwords." ThornStar mewed calmly.

"As for you, Mudd. I will decide you name before sunfall. For now go to the nursery and rest, your kits are coming any moment or day now." ThornStar nodded to Mud, as Mud smiled her gratitude. She hurried off towards the nursery and made her way inside.

It smelled like kitten farts and crowded air in the nursery but i didn't complain. I found an empty nest and passed out before i could even get comfortable.

 **Chapter 3**

New kits.

Mudd lay in the ThunderClan nursery, her tail twitched as her belly hurt in a way she hadn't felt yet. Her kits were late, which is usual for runts. Or they come early. Her pelt hadn't been cleaned for a while, because she was waiting for the kits to come before she dolled herself up.

Suddenly a pain like some cat had jabbed a hundred claws in her lower belly shot through her like ice. She let out a quick yowl before realizing what was happening. Her kits wanted to see the world, finally. No other queen was in the nursery, they were out with there kits on a little camp trip. Mudd heaved herself to her paws despite the pain and tried to make her out of the nursery to call for someone. But she didn't make it one paw step before falling back to the ground.

She lay back down in the nest and bore the pain as another strike came, this one more painful. She yowled longer and louder this time, and ThornStar, surprisingly, was the first to come into the nursery. "SpottedPelt!" He yowled her new clan name and ran to her side.

"I can't do this!" Mud, or Spottedpelt, cried as another pulse of pain ran through her.

Their medicine cat then ran into the nursery, with a bundle of leaves and a small branch latched in her jaws.

"It's about time isn't it, SpottedPelt. Don't worry, This will probably go smoothly after the next pain." She mewed and began to massage SpottedPelt's belly, so the kits would begin to move down.

"I- AH," Spottedpelt yowled again and felt a pain more painful than anything she had ever felt, then a kit lay next to her. Her pelt black, with white spots and flecks. The tiney kits yowled a triumphant scream before falling silent, breathing, but very still. "She-"

Before Spottedpelt could finish, the same pain, worse yet, happened again, and then another kit, much smaller than the first, lay silent and still beside its mother.

"Is he okay?" SpottedPelt whispered as the medicine cat began to need the small scrap of fur. It was no bigger than both of her paws.

"I… I can't say... " Willowtail, the medicine cat, breathed. "It has a heartbeat, but he is just too small... "

"No! Give him here!" Spottedpelt growled and the medicine cat did so. The new mother licked the kit a couple times before whispering something in its ear. RIght then the tiny kit broke out in a scream/yawn before laying its head on its sister. "BloodClan blood is strong, this kit will live!"

Spottedpelt licked her two kits, there mouth open in soundless protests that came as an abrupt squeak from time to time. She stared down at the _biggest_ kit. The black and white spotted one. She had began to walk away and towards the entrance to the nursery but her mother scolded her back. "No, Whitekit!" She rasped and pulled the kit back with her paw. Whitekit squeaked in protest.

"Mom-ah Whitekih wan see!" Her words, still learning them, came slowly.

"I know, but you are less than two moons! If you leave the nursery you might catch whitecough!" Her mother warned.

"Sandkih gottah leave!" She wailed in protest. "Why heh get to leave!?"

Spottedpelt only lifted her head to stare at her other kit. "He needed to go to the medicine den because he got ill. If he didn't he wouldn't be here right now."

Whitekit tilted her head to one side. "Pleahs mom-ah!"

"Alright, but only just outside! And don't tell me i didn't warn you if you get sick!"

Whitekit noded and bounced forward. She leaped out of the nursery. She lifted her white muzzle and gazed out at what stood before her. A huge clearing, with cave walls that stretched high above. And below that, cats swarming in and out of the camp. Whitekit completely forgot about her mother's order to stay outside the nursery, and instead bounded forwards and streight into the busiest part of the camp. Paws thumped beside her, almost landing on top of her black and white pelt. She squeaked as a she-cat stepped on her tail and quickly lifted it off. She bent her head down with a look of concern.

"Are you okay? Where is your mom?" But before Whitekit could answer a paw accidentally lifted her off the ground and sent her flying into another busy part of the camp. Cats leaped out of the way as she ran straight towards them, confused and not know where to go. She saw a giant shadow coming towards her and took off running in the opposite direction, which happened to be straight into a rock. She fell back, dizzy and confused. The shadow reached her and she let out a terrified yowl. She closed her eyes tight, not knowing what was going to happen. Until the shadow was pushed off to one side and her mother came yowling her name.

"Whitekit! What has gotten into you! Are you trying to get squished!" Her mother rasped licks over her kits white and black ears. Fear scent bounced off the distressed queen.

"No!" The world around Whitekit faded and she stood up, full of energy again. She tried to take off but before she could her mother picked her up by the scruff.

"That is enough! Whitekit! Go back to the nursery now!" She placed her kit back down and whitekit bounded off and into the nursery, she then peered out and watched as their clan leader approached her mom. "Don't worry, kits are always trouble makers." He rubbed his face against spotted pelts. "She will be fine!"


End file.
